Reiniciar
by Etnie
Summary: A veces la vida nos pone trabas que no podemos superar solos. Mi entrada para TParamoreFTContest.


**The Paramore Fanfic Twilight Contest**

**

* * *

**

**Título  
**Reiniciar

**Canción  
**We Are Broken

**Autora  
**Etnie

**Nº de Palabras  
**2.536

**Perfil Contest  
**www(.)fanfiction(.)net/u/2746802/The_Paramore_tiwilight_c0ntest

**Pareja  
**Edward/Bella

* * *

**Notas: **Siguiendo las reglas del concurso, el fic permanecerá completo hasta el final del mismo. No cierro la posibilidad de escribir más sobre esta historia, aunque tampoco lo puedo asegurar.

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, cuya historia y personajes han inspirado esta historia. | 'We Are Broken' pertenece a Paramore, la letra de dicha canción simplemente ha inspirado la historia._

* * *

_**Resumen: **A veces la vida nos pone trabas que no podemos superar solos. Mi entrada para TParamoreFTContest._

* * *

—¿Ya se ve qué es?

Preguntó Edward mirando fijamente el monitor.

—¿Queréis saberlo ya?

—¡No!

—¡Si!

Dijimos a la vez.

Edward me miró suplicante.

—Quiero que sea sorpresa—dije.

La doctora nos miraba divertida.

—¿Y bien?—preguntó.

—Quizás... en la próxima ecografía—dije sin dejar de mirar a Edward apretando ligeramente su mano que sujetaba la mía en el lateral de la camilla.

—Bueno pues entonces ya puedes limpiarte y vestirte. Todo esta perfectamente.

De camino al coche Edward me cogía la mano con fuerza envolviéndola con sus largos dedos.

—Tal vez deberíamos decirlo ya, dentro de poco empezará a notarse, ya me empieza a estar la ropa un poco justa.

—¿Si?, yo no he notado nada.

—Ya... cuando empiece a ponerme como una vaca seguro que lo notas.

—Estarás preciosa.

—Y gorda.

Los dos no reímos entrando en el coche.

Alice celebraría una cena de inauguración de la casa que ella y Jasper acababan de comprar en unos días, así que decidimos desvelar nuestro pequeño secreto esa noche, a nuestros amigos.

[...]

—¿Y bien?—dijo Alice colocando un tarta sobre la mesa mientras me miraba fijamente.

—Y bien ¿qué?—contesté sonriéndole.

—¡Oh vamos! Se que tramáis algo... lo noto.

Edward me cogió la mano por debajo de la mesa y sonrió.

Jasper nos miraba con curiosidad.

—Estoy... ¡embarazada!

Alice dio un grito y rodeó la mesa abrazándonos con fuerza a los dos.

[...]

—¿Qué pasa?

—No puedo dormir, estoy molesta... creo que he cenado demasiado.

Me incorporé en la cama y miré hacia Edward que me miraba adormilado.

—¿Quieres que te traiga un vaso de agua?

Sonreí.

—Ya voy yo... duerme, anda.

—Vale—balbuceó volviendo a caer sobre el colchón. No pude evitar sonreír mientras me levantaba.

Caminé por la casa descalza y a oscuras, estaba cansada y tenía como calambres en la tripa.

Bebí un vaso de agua y lo volví a llenarlo, llevándolo conmigo de nuevo a la habitación... por si acaso.

Entré en el cuarto y noté algo raro en las sábanas de mi lado en la cama iluminado por la tenue luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana.

_¿Eso es...?_

Me acerqué y justo en el momento que me di cuenta de lo que había en la cama el vaso se precipitó contra el suelo, haciéndose añicos mientras se me empapaban los pies.

Edward se incorporó sobresaltado encendiendo la luz de su mesilla en el proceso.

La luz confirmó mis terrores...

_Sangre..._

Me derrumbé en el suelo y todo se volvió negro.

[...]

Un lento y constante _bip... bip... bip... _me despertó.

—¿Bella?... Cariño...

Mi madre acariciaba mi frente con dulzura con una mano mientras sujetaba la mía con la otra... _¿mi madre?_

—¿Mamá?—mi voz sonó grave y carrasposa—¿Que haces _aquí?_

—Edward, me llamó, acabo de llegar— explicó con tranquilidad.

Abrí los ojos y mi madre estaba a mi lado, a pesar de su sonrisa no podía ocultar sus ojos rojos e hinchados, ni las mejillas sonrosadas. Había estado llorando.

—Mamá—susurré soltando mi mano de la suya y acariciando mi abdomen—iba a llamarte...

—Shhhhh... Tranquila...—sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras los alzó hacia el otro lado de la habitación. Seguí su mirada y mis ojos se cruzaron con los de Edward que estaba sentado en una silla en la esquina de la habitación.

Él también había llorado.

—¡No!—grite silenciosamente intentando incorporarme—¡Mi bebé!

—Bella, cariño... tranquila—mi madre intentaba calmarme entre lágrimas.

Edward se levantó de la silla y me abrazo.

Note como mi madre se alejaba y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con delicadeza.

—Lo siento... Bella. No saben... algo iba mal...

—No...

Lloramos abrazados hasta que me quedé dormida.

[...]

Los días pasaban lentamente...

Tan lentos que a veces tenía que pensar si seguía siendo el mismo día o si ya era otro.

Edward empezó a aceptar más y más guardias en el hospital, y cuando esto ocurría yo perdía aún más la noción del tiempo.

No hablábamos, bueno _si_ hablábamos pero al final nuestras conversaciones se reducían a el preguntándome las mismas cosas: _¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué has hecho hoy? ¿Has escrito algo? ¿Has leído los manuscritos?_

Y al final mis respuestas acabaron siendo monosilábicas y sus preguntas menos frecuentes.

Nos estábamos distanciando.

Ya ni siquiera dormíamos juntos... solo compartíamos un colchón.

Un colchón que estaba vacío en su lado cada vez más a menudo.

[...]

—Esto no funciona... —susurró en la oscuridad mientras yo miraba por la ventana sentada en la repisa que quedaba justo debajo.

La piedra del mechero chasqueó varias veces hasta que noté el olor del humo. Detestaba que Edward fumara, dejo de hacerlo en la universidad porque yo se lo pedí... ahora al parecer ya daba igual.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo mientras él dormía plácidamente en nuestra cama, como podía estar tan tranquilo después de lo que habíamos pasado esa noche escapaba a mi entender.

Todo lo que había dicho... y yo no pude decir ni una sola palabra, aunque él me lo suplicó.

_¿Que quieres de mi Bella? ¿Qué quieres que haga? Di algo..._

Como podía preguntarme eso, no estaba ya claro, le quería a él, que estuviera conmigo, como hasta ahora.

La luz que se adivinaba en el horizonte estaba clareando el cielo, dentro de poco iba a amanecer y todo sería distinto.

Giré la cabeza en su dirección apoyando la mejilla sobre mis rodillas dobladas mientras apretaba mis piernas fuertemente contra el pecho con los brazos.

Quería hablar pero mi garganta estaba seca de llorar en silencio durante las largas horas de esa noche.

—No podemos seguir así... —susurró de nuevo mirándome con tristeza— Di algo, Bella... no es justo.

_¿No es justo? _¿_Qué_ no era justo exactamente?

—Yo... te quiero... —susurré sin disimular las lágrimas que acompañaban a mis sentimientos.

—Yo también te quiero Bella... pero... —suspiró—queremos distintas cosas en estos momentos.

—_Estamos rotos_... —susurré, él no alcanzó a oírlo.

—Necesito seguir adelante Bella... y sé que es duro, incluso puede que hasta cruel, pero tienes que superarlo, cariño. No puedo tirar de ti eternamente... ya no puedo hacerlo más, no puedo hacerlo solo.

Me levanté lentamente y caminé hasta la cama acurrucándome sobre su costado. Edward tardó unos instantes en envolverme entre sus brazos.

—Esto es lo que quiero... estar aquí... así... contigo.

Suspiró acariciando mi brazo con sus dedos con tanta ternura que hasta me dolía en lo más profundo de mí ser.

—No podemos quedarnos así... y lo sabes.

—¿Por qué no? Es fácil... no te vayas.

—Es temporal. Realmente creo que separarnos una temporada es lo mejor... y créeme no es lo que más me apetece hacer... pero...

—Pues no te vayas...

—Bella, escúchame —cogió mi cara entre sus manos y me obligó a mirarle a los ojos—. ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?

—Lo que hago todos los días, supongo...

—Levantarte y no hacer nada... —me soltó y se separó de mí bruscamente, levantándose de la cama y caminando hacia la ventana.

—No es cierto, hago... cosas.

—¿Como llevas tus trabajos y lecturas?

—Bien—mentí.

—Me voy a la ducha o llegaré tarde al trabajo... volveré en mi descanso de la comida ha coger algunas cosas...

—Edward... por favor... —le supliqué levantándome corriendo de la cama y abrazando su cintura enterrando mi rostro en su espalda mientras lloraba—. No me dejes... por favor...

[...]

Hace tres días que Edward se marchó.

En realidad era como cuando se iba de viaje por trabajo. Me llamaba por las noches y hablábamos un rato, aunque a la vez era distinto. Saber que solo un trayecto de apenas 15 minutos en coche, y no un vuelo, nos separaban hacía que las conversaciones fueran torpes e incómodas, pero a él parecía no afectarle.

—¿Qué has hecho hoy?

—Leer.

—¿Solo?

—Hice la cena... pensé que como es viernes... que volverías a casa.

—Bella, ya te dije qué iba a estar aquí una temporada.

Noté un nudo en el estómago y como las lágrimas estaban a punto de traicionarme.

—Pero...

—Bella, no me lo pongas más difícil.

—Yo no te dije que te fueras.

—_Ya lo sé._

_—_¿Y no vamos a vernos hasta que vuelvas?

Silencio.

—¿Edward?

—Mañana por la mañana iré a verte ¿de acuerdo?

—Ven a cenar... por favor...

[...]

—Hablé con Esme ayer. Ya le dije que no me parece bien la postura que ha tomado Edward, está siendo muy injusto. Menos mal que ella está totalmente de acuerdo conmigo... ha tomado una posición muy machista... ¡qué sabrá él!

Mi madre hablaba y hablaba sin parar mientras me ayudaba a repartir la comida en distintos recipientes para guardar en la nevera y congelador.

—¿Esperabas gente a cenar?

—No.

—¿Y para que has hecho tanta comida entonces?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Pensé que iba a volver—Mi madre me miró con compasión. Desvié la mirada mientras ponía unos tuppers sobre la mesa de la cocina—. ¿Por qué no te llevas tú esto? Seguro que papá se queda encantado.

—No cielo.

—Por favor mamá, yo no necesito tanta comida... no va a volver... aún no.

[...]

Cuando le abrí la puerta me encontré a Edward desaliñado y con una barba de varios días.

—He hecho café... y tortitas.

Un brillo se pasó por sus ojos antes de volver a desaparecer casi tan pronto como entró en la cocina, donde se encontró con la mesa del desayuno meticulosamente preparada.

—No sabía sin ibas a venir... pero pensé que vendrías más pronto... por eso preparé... el desayuno...—mi voz fue lentamente perdiendo volumen.

—Te dije que lo haría.

—Si, pero dijiste por la mañana y es casi la 1...

—Aún es por la mañana, Bella.

—Pensé que vendrías a desayunar—Nos miramos en silencio durante unos instantes— no.. . No quiero discutir.

—No estamos discutiendo—susurró apartando con delicadeza un mechón de pelo que me caía sobre la cara y colocándolo detrás de la oreja con delicadeza.

—¿Quieres tortitas?

Me ayudó a prepararlas y después nos sentamos a desayunar como hacíamos todos los sábados y domingos antes de que las cosas empezaran a desmoronarse a mí alrededor.

—Tus padres y mi madre están bastante enfadados conmigo...

Dejó caer después de comer en silencio durante unos minutos.

Le miré durante unos instantes sin decir nada.

Parecía cansado.

—Lo sé.

—Sé que... —se apretó el puente de la nariz con los dedos con fuerza. Algo que hacía cuando estaba realmente preocupado o frustrado por algo— ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien—susurré—. Aunque... estaría mejor si... vuelves.

—Tengo una conferencia que dar la semana que viene... no puedo posponerla más, llevo haciéndolo desde... —Le miré con horror. Y Edward dejó de hablar de golpe—. ¿Bella?

—No lo digas... por favor.

Ya no tenía hambre. Dejé caer el tenedor sobre el plato y salí corriendo a nuestra habitación.

Edward no me siguió.

La puerta de la calle se cerró secamente varios minutos después.

[...]

Edward se marchó a Nueva York. Está vez no llamó cada noche.

En realidad no llamó ninguna.

Entré en el estudio y abrí el portátil, pero no conseguí encenderlo. Busque el cargador de la batería por encima de la mesa pero por más que moví las cosas no estaba en ninguna lado. Abrí el primer cajón del escritorio y lo encontré.

Debajo había un sobre.

Un sobre que sabía perfectamente que contenía.

Un sobre que no quería ver, y aún así lo cogí con delicadeza y saqué el papel que había en el interior.

Acaricié con dulzura la imagen que había en el papel hasta que una lágrima cayó sobre ella.

Volví a guardar la ecografía en el sobre y volví a dejarlo en el cajón cerrándolo después con delicadeza.

—Lo siento... —susurré acariciando la fotografía de Edward que había sobre la mesa.

[...]

Edward volvió directamente a casa después de los 4 días que pasó en Nueva York.

Trajo con él todas las cosas que se había llevado.

Parecía estar más descansado, a pesar del viaje, y más tranquilo.

—¿Tienes que volver a marcharte?—susurré casi con miedo.

—En un par de meses... quizás...

—He estado pensando...

—¿Sobre qué?— dijo mientras se agachaba frente a la lavadora intentando descubrir que programa debía poner—¿Es nueva la lavadora?

—No—reí—. Déjame que te explique como funciona, anda—dije acercándome a él.

—¿Qué has estado pensando?—susurró cuando estaba a su altura.

—Oh, pues...—me incorporé y le miré a los ojos mientras él se levantaba también—creo que a lo mejor sería bueno que... lo intentáramos de nuevo... que intentáramos tener otro bebé.

Edward no dijo nada al principio, noté la tensión en su cuerpo y como sus ojos buscaban en los míos preocupados.

—¿Estás segura?

—Si.

Sonrío. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo su sonrisa era sincera.

Esa noche jadeos y gemidos fueron lo único que llenó nuestra habitación.

Palabras tiernas y comentarios subiditos de tono susurrados entre nosotros, entre risas y besos.

Era como al principio, como cuando éramos novios y hacíamos este mismo acto clandestinamente en la parte de atrás de su coche o cuando nuestros padres no estaban en casa.

Olvidada había quedado la rutina en la que había caído nuestro matrimonio, habíamos decidido empezar de nuevo.

_Reiniciar._

[...]

Una segunda luna de miel.

Ese fue el regalo de cumpleaños que me hizo Edward, y está vez hicimos el viaje que no pudimos permitirnos cuando nos casamos. Incluso Edward me dejo elegir el destino.

Y allí nos encontrábamos, casi recién llegados a esa pequeña isla, con la suave y cálida brisa del mar entrando por la ventana, mientras Edward embestía lenta y profundamente su cuerpo contra mi cuerpo, penetrándolo, acariciándolo con el suyo, besando mis labios sin parar.

—¿Por qué Hawaii?—Susurró con esfuerzo entre embestida y embestida.

—Siempre quisiste hacer surf en Hawaii...—contesté jadeante mientras Edward giraba sus caderas cambiando el movimiento, sentándose sobre sus piernas llevándome con él, incrementando el vaivén de sus caderas, rozando zonas de mi cuerpo que llevaban meses dormidas.

Su clímax estaba cerca, podía notarlo en la desesperación de sus movimientos mientras sus expertos dedos buscaban es punto entre mis piernas para ayudarme a alcanzarlo con él.

Y así lo hizo... durante toda la noche... casi sin descanso.

Eramos uno... estábamos completos.

[...]

En cuanto tuve la primera falta y el test dio positivo tomamos todas las precauciones posibles.

Reposo absoluto desde el principio.

Nadie me dejaba hacer nada, así que me dedique de lleno a escribir y leer.

Había días, mientras mi cuerpo cambiaba, que era duro sentir la vida que llevaba en mi interior y recordar aquella que perdí, pero Edward estaba conmigo y esos nueve meses volaron en el calendario y lo conseguí, con él... por él... por nosotros.

[...]

Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas.

Observar a nuestra hija mientras dormía era una de las experiencias más relajantes que había vivido en mi vida.

—Es tan preciosa como tú... —dijo Edward acostándose a mí lado y abrazándome mientras apoyaba su barbilla sobre mi hombro.

—Al menos tiene tu nariz—susurré.

Le noté sonreír mientras besaba mi hombro.

—Te quiero...—dijo mientras acariciaba la pequeña mejilla de Nessie. Me giré lo justo para mirarle a la cara y besé la punta de su nariz—y a ti también.

Después beso mi frente...

Y nunca más se separó de mi lado.

* * *

_Gracias por leer. Espero que os haya gustado._

_Os dejo la letra de la canción que ha inspirado el fic._

**Paramore** - _We are Broken_

I am outside / And I've been waiting for the sun / With my wide eyes / I've seen worlds that don't belong / My mouth is dry with words I cannot verbalize / Tell me why we live like this

Keep me safe inside / Your arms like towers / Tower over me

Yeah / Cause we are broken / What must we do to restore / Our innocence / And oh, the promise we adored / Give us life again cause we just wanna be whole

Lock the doors / Cause I like to capture this voice / it came to me tonight / So everyone will have a choice / And under red lights / I'll show myself it wasn't forged / We're at war / We live like this

Keep me safe inside / Your arms like towers / Tower over me

Cause we are broken / What must we do to restore / Our innocence / And oh, the promise we adored / Give us life again cause we just wanna be whole

Tower over me / Tower over me

And I'll take the truth at any cost

Cause we are broken / What must we do to restore / Our innocence / And oh, the promise we adored / Give us life again cause we just wanna be whole

Pódeis escucharla aquí (con subtítulos en español): www(.)youtube(.)com/watch?v=daBJlFPoG2Q


End file.
